


The Early Bird Catches the Worm

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A lot of crack, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little thing I came up with.</p><p>Ray seems to be the center of attention. Who will get to him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird Catches the Worm

Ray is a hot piece of ass.

That's why Gerard and Frank are fighting.

"So. I was thinking about asking Ray out tomorrow." Gerard said.

"What?" Frank asked. "I was going to ask him out tomorrow!" 

"But you've known I've liked him for a long time!" Gerard exclaimed.

"I've liked him longer than that! Ever since I joined the fucking band."

"I liked him ever since I fucking met him Frank, I should at least get the first chance."

And so the two boys argued and decided that whoever asked him first would have him.

Gerard and Frank don't talk to each other the whole night, which sucked because they shared a hotel room and it was awkward. Their angry thoughts about each other were interrupted by a thumping from the room next door. They heard screams of pleasure, and one word that set them both off that was shouted by a familiar voice.

"Ray!"

Oh hell no.

"Now who's hot body am I going to take advantage of?!" Gerard screamed, throwing his book across the room. Frank just smirked and stared at Gerard, who looked over with a confused expression. Frank jumped onto Gerard's bed, attacking his lips with his own. Gerard grunted and pulled Frank on top of him so they could start their night of ridiculously hot gay buttsex.


End file.
